Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, stylus devices, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been formed in the shape of pencils and are used with touch screens and the like to input information.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,598, discloses an adjustable finger stylus for operating a touch sensitive screen and for entering data in a personal data assistant (PDA). Once sized, the stylus can be slipped on and off the user's finger as needed.
Varveris, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,277, discloses a finger stylus for a touch screen including a flexible non-metallic elastic ring or a flexible, fabric-like strap having distal ends, each of the distal ends includes parts of an interconnect fastener such as a hooks and loops or a magnetic fastener. The ring wraps around a human fingertip and includes an intermediate portion including a loophole extending from an exterior surface of the intermediate portion which receives a longitudinal stylus rod extending through the loophole in a semi-friction-fit connection with the loophole. The rod extends through the loophole and above and beyond a user's fingertip for touching a touch screen.
Hussaini, et al, U.S. Design Pat. No. D544,484 discloses the ornamental design for a finger tip stylus.
Tanner, U.S. Design Pat. No. D487,896, discloses the ornamental design for a finger tip stylus for small keyboard and touch screen data input.
Robb, U.S. Pat. No. D418,494, discloses the ornamental design for a finger tip stylus.
Chun, et al, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0057493 discloses a thumb stylus with partially wraps around a user's thumb, such thumb stylus being constructed of a single piece of injection molded plastic, flexible, with a tapered tip.